Colourless Rainbow
by thetalkoflegends
Summary: Two scientist pegasi are working at the rainbow factory when project omega rainbow escapes and is destroying colour as we know it. ONESHOT


Colourless rainbow

**This is my first story so please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MLP but I do own my OC'S!**

I slowly inched myself out of bed. It had been a problematic day's work at the factory yesterday and I was still exhausted. I slumped out of bed and made my way to my bathroom. I walked over the masses of unwashed clothes, lifted myself in front of the sink and looked up into the mirror I was an excellent looking Pegasus colt my body was a slightly off white whilst my mane was deep purple with lighter streaks travelling its length my tail has the same colour scheme but instead of the highlights travelling along it they were at the tips and as I glanced back I saw my ever present cutie mark that looked like a comet with a rainbow trail.

I brushed my teeth and had a speedy shower I left feeling rejuvenated and ready to tackle another day at the factory.

As I left my undersized cloud house I locked the door behind me as I wandered down the vivid streets of Cloudsdale and the sun was smiling showering everything in its almighty glory the clouds glistened in the morning as I went the rainbow factory, it was a colossal building and like the majority of Cloudsdale it was built out of clouds. I trotted up to the sizeable doors of the factory and pushed them open. I passed the receptionist with a friendly hello foolishly not looking in front of me and tripping over the Cyan hoof of my best friend Dipper she was a young mare with magenta hair and a cutie mark in the shape of two white wings below a golden halo, she laughed and said "gotcha!" she was always the prankster and it hurt. Helping me get back up I said "Darn it you got me, and I was thinking you were losing your touch!" she laughed "Never!" we trotted down the corridor towards the science station when we heard a defining alarm and a deep monotone voice that said "WARNING! WARNING! CONTAINMENT BREACH IN OMEGA SECTOR!" Dipper looked at me with an apprehensive look "Do you think..." and we ran.

We quickly reached omega sector and to our horror we saw a gargantuan fissure in the factory wall there were numerous pegasi on the ground unmoving then a colourless pony in a tattered lab coat jumped at us but before he could reach he blacked out.

Dipper and I hastily checked on the injured pony but couldn't get a response so we moved and went from pony to pony checking if they were alright, the bizarre thing was that they looked absolutely fine, no visible injuries, no broken bones, not even a scratch but then I remembered about the pony we met at the entrance and I looked again they _DIDN'T _have any colour. I called Dipper who had been completely silent since we entered "HEY DIPPER!" she walked away from the pony she was looking at and made her way over to me I said "Dipper have you noticed the ponies have no colour?" She did a double take of the room.

"Yeah now that you mention it they don't, maybe that is why they're not moving!" then we looked at the at the gaping hole in the wall "wait a second maybe the colour-napper broke the wall down and escaped through there!"

Then we looked through the fissure, big mistake. The only word I could describe the scene we saw was devastation. Complete and utter hell. What started off as a relatively small hole in the wall had somehow spread to a devastating void of destruction. And it was heading to Canterlot to the princesses. I looked at Dipper "We have to help and fast." And so we did.

We flew fast, faster than we had ever flown before over the desolate colourless environment towards Canterlot.

We flew fast, faster than we ever thought possible the ground looking like a blur a smudge and we flew over, it was a strain but we had to make sure everypony was all right we flew over towns, rivers and forests all devoid of colour it was like an old picture lifeless, dull. As we saw Canterlot on the horizon we gained new-found vigour and flew the last mile hurriedly.

When our hooves at long last touched terra firma I instantaneously slumped on the ground for my body recuperate but I was bought out of my exhaustion educed coma when I heard a gasp I looked up to see Dipper staring in front of us mouth open and eyes as wide as saucers so I gradually lifted myself of the ground and moved my head forward and my face became a mirror image of Dippers In front of us there were thousands of demon red eyes staring at us unblinking their eyes were lifeless possessed staring into their eyes was like staring at death itself. Then they charged.

.o0o.

"And that kid's was the story of how Dipper and I saved Equestria."

"Aww dad can you tell us another story!"

"Tomorrow, ok? Now go to sleep."

"Night Dad"

"Goodnight"

**Thanks for reading please review! **


End file.
